


Surrounded by Danger

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Short Fic Prompts [3]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, August gets a new cell mate, M/M, Mention of abuse, Prison Sex, Public Sex, That he really likes, it's Rhys, vague mention of violence and gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 15:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13321008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Rhys, hiding from an extremely dangerous man, hides out in prison, where he meets another dangerous man, August, who gives him the saftey he's needed and craved.





	Surrounded by Danger

**Author's Note:**

> For an ask on Tumblr.

It had been months since Rhys had been jailed. The prison was large and immediately cruel, but it was safer than out there. Out there where He would find him. The prison was their last chance. Under an alias, Riley, Rhys was convicted as a murderer. He had never killed anyone in his life, so when he’d heard about his cellmate, Rhys felt the cold grip of panic latch on. August was quiet, hardly speaking, yet ruled over most of the prison. His last cellmate had been murdered and Rhys had had the lucky draw to be the new one.

Rhys would only admit it to himself, and never allowed himself to peak, but August was gorgeous. He had a street smarts and street looks. He was sharp and watchful, his silence destroying any doubt that he’d been a dark menace in the outside world. His reach was wide in the prison, but as long as no one crossed him or his rules, he promised to leave them alone.

But recently, as months went by and Rhys was forced to bite his tongue to avoid angering him, his annoyance began to outweigh his self preservation. He began to snap at August, nothing so horrible, just passive aggression leaking out in spurts. It hit the hardest whenever August shoved past him or stole his things. He snapped at August, calling him childish and to use his words. Rhys waited to the moment when he’d be killed, but it never happened.

August would let those comments slide, even when others were shocked, he called them off. “Nothing wrong with a little attitude,” he’d say, waving them away.

And then he began to have nightmares and cabin fever hit and no amount of shutting himself in the library curbed his grumpiness. Finally, one night, he picked a fight with August, angered by a small remark the man had made. Their voices rose and August stood inches from Rhys’ face, not backing down, but never threatening. Rhys woke up the next morning alive and untouched. It unsettled him and he was quiet the next few days, his mind whirling. He’d witnessed August’s anger. The silent death in his eyes and the rage his hands committed. His raw strength had killed multiple people who had angered him, and yet, he never touched Rhys. He never seemed murderously angered no matter what Rhys did.

During his job in the laundry one day, he listened as a prisoner, Vitto talked with him. He was having problems with his girlfriend. “Have you told her all the things you’re telling me?” Rhys asked.

Vitto stared blankly at him. “Why would I tell her that? She’d just use it against me.”

Rubbing the back of his neck, Rhys looked apologetic. “Then, I’m sorry, but you should probably… leave her.”

The man’s eyes grew dark. “What did you say to me?”

“You wanted my advice,” Rhys squeaked. “From what you’ve told me, she sounds very toxic and not good for your health…”

Vitto towered over him, shoving him against a washer. “You know what’s not good for your health? My fist in your face. You don’t know what you’re talking about, man!”

Rhys’ face was red and tears stung his eyes. “She screams at you and twists everything so that it was your fault she got angry, right? Says if you hadn’t stood up for yourself, she wouldn’t have hurt you. She gets angry when you tell her no or tries to manipulate or intimidate to get their way, but it’s always your fault.”

Vitto, his rage and frustration exploding, gripped Rhys’ shirt, pulling it tight. He was suddenly shoved away by August, pushing Vitto across the room and getting into his face. “Hey dipshit, why don’t you take your anger out at the gym! Riley, here’s giving solid advice that your stupid, punk ass doesn’t deserve! Don’t you dare lay a hand on him! Grow a pair and tell that bitch to take a hike!”

Rhys held himself as August stared the large Italian down. Vitto sneered at August. “Yeah, fuck you and your lofty perch.”

“Get the hell outta here and don’t take any shifts with him until you get your shit together!” He called as Vitto stormed away.

Tears blurring his vision, Rhys jumped as the timer went off. He turned, hands shaking and pulled the load of clothes out to fold. He began to mechanically check for names, folding the pairs together. Tears fell from his eyes and he swore, gripping the table. August stood quietly, watching. He went over to Rhys and helped him sort. Rhys let him, taking this precious moment to collect himself.

“How the hell did you even get in here?” he asked, eyeing Rhys.

Glaring and wiping his eyes, he continued to sort and fold by his side, sniffling. “What does it matter? I killed someone.”

“You aren’t a killer. Trust me. Ellis,” he said, handing him some pants marked with Ellis’ name. “I’ve seen you meet with a therapist and the FBI just cut me a deal. Keep you safe and my sentence will be practically removed. I’ve got life in here at least five times over and they’ll shorten it to five years. It’s got me thinking you’re someone incredibly important.”

Rhys took the pants and put them with the matching pair, folding them. He looked around them, surveying for any other persons. “They put me in witness protection, but…” Rhys’ jaw clenched and he stopped, reliving the bloodshed he’d seen. “They figured I was safer here than out there and it was the last place… He’d look to find me…”

August whistled. “That’s fucked up.”

Rhys winced. He frowned as he folded clothes. “Is that why you’ve been nice to me?”

The man shrugged, smirking. “Nah, they only contacted me today.”

“I don’t get it then” Rhys said, stopping to stare at August. “Why?”

Rolling his eyes, August set the clothes down and turned to Rhys. “I gotta spell it out for you?” He took a step forward and pulled Rhys into a kiss.

“Oh…” Rhys fluttered. He smiled, genuinely for the first time in a very long time. “Won’t people…”

“They already know and they’re not going to mess with me.”

No, people wouldn’t mess with August. Rhys was quickly feeling safe with the man, a strange concept knowing how little it took to anger him. He’d never hurt Rhys, though, and Rhys had very much pushed his buttons. In fact, Rhys could recall everything August said during those fights and it had never even been cruel. The man had tried to talk with him and figure out what was really bothering him. He was never that patient with anybody else.

He kissed August back, pulling him close. He turned back to the laundry, feeling as though a heavy weight had left him. He began to chat to August, never expecting him to answer, but it was nice to have someone to talk to. Someone safe.

* * *

But when the cabin fever hit again, it was different. Rhys’ new nightmares brought fear to the forefront and he secluded himself to the library. When he was with August, he was bitchy, snapping at the man without provocation.

August rolled his eyes one night, crossing his arms and staring at Rhys in his top bunk. “What the hell is wrong, now?” They hadn’t really done much since the laundry, but Rhys was expected to sit next to August whenever they were together and Rhys never minded. He was left alone and treated nicely. Even Vitto had apologized, having broken up with his girlfriend.

Rhys, reading a book, turned the page. “Nothing.”

The guards were away and August knew it wasn’t nothing. Hands on hips, he glared up at Rhys. “Didn’t you tell me once to just say what I mean? Use my words like an adult?”

“I’m a hypocrite,” Rhys answered simply.

“No, you’re not.” Rhys flashed a glare at him and August smirked, understanding now. “Oh, I get it, this is like last time.” He reached up and snatched Rhys’ book from him, tossing it to the bottom bunk. It left Rhys’ hand unprepared. August had never stolen his books before.

Sitting up, Rhys glared murderously at August. “Give it back!”

The man smirked. “Come down here and get it yourself.”

Angrily, Rhys slid off his bunk, shoving into August. “Sorry,” Rhys muttered as he turned to retrieve his book.

“Thought so,” August said. He wrapped his arms around Rhys, who stiffened. Their cell was as open as all the others. August leaned into whisper. “I’ve heard your nightmares, Rhys. I know you’re just scared and frustrated. I would be too.”

Anger swelled in Rhys, mixing with his ever escalating fear and clouding his vision with moisture. “Go away,” he snapped.

“No, not this time.” August turned Rhys to face him, kissing him. Rhys, though rigid, felt his resolve shift, weakening. August kissed his jaw. “I’m going to do what I should have done last time you were like this.” He reach up under Rhys’ shirt, feeling the lean, untrained muscle. “I’m going to fuck you silly.”

Neither of them moved, but August kissed his neck, biting roughly. Rhys felt his stomach flutter with the attention. He leaned into

August, letting his face rest in the crook of August’s neck. “Okay,” he whispered.

“Strip,” August whispered.

Rhys did so immediately, taking his clothes off and throwing them over his book. He was bare for all the other cellmates to see, but he kept his eyes on August. August was the only person that existed to him in this moment. If others watched, they made no noise and he did not care, as long as August didn’t.

August pulled Rhys in tightly, kissing him, one hand holding his head, the other squeezing his ass hard. “You’ve got everyone staring at this day after day,” August whispered. “It’s about time I claimed, don’t you think?”

Rhys found himself giggling, something lost to him. “Please?” he asked. “Please, August?”

Pulling Rhys’ head back by his hair, August kissed his neck, speaking quietly. “Give ‘em a good show and make sure to say my name alot.” He spun Rhys around and shoved him against the cold, metal bars. Their small lamp light cast a soft glow around them in the dark cell block. Rhys could see the others, through the darkness, the light of their televisions, or glow of their lamps, illuminating them. Everyone was watching. None of them moved, but their eyes did not waver.

This wasn’t just for Rhys, it was to show the prison who Rhys belonged to, and he really wanted to belong to August. It wasn’t like it had been with Him. August had never been mean or cruel, even when Rhys had pushed the boundaries. August was a killer, but he wasn’t a monster. August was claiming Rhys, telling everyone that he was off limits and no one else could touch him. He would be protected. His heart thumped against his chest, the silence of the cells ringing in his ears.

He closed his eyes, focusing only on August behind him. On the hands that groped all over, pulling his hair to tilt his head back. He kissed Rhys, their eyes locking together. “Do not take your hands off the bars. What is it you want me to do?” he whispered.

Swallowing, his throat stretched taught, his lustful eyes pleaded with August. “Please August,” he said loudly, forcing his words out louder than he normally would have wanted. “Please fuck me. Fuck me hard, August!” His heart pittered at the hungry smile. August claimed his mouth again, harshly to the others that looked on, but Rhys knew better. August’s hands gripped him, but they were secretly gentle, only pulling enough to make a show.

He pulled away and squared up behind Rhys. His heart thudded hard, the excitement of everyone watching swirled around in Rhys and he pressed against August, needy for his attention.

The man laughed quietly. “You like this? Course you would.” He thrust inside Rhys, pushing him against the cold bars. Rhys gasped,closing his eyes and focusing on August. His fingers gripped the bars, bracing himself. August filled him up, not just physically, but Rhys’ heart ached with happiness. He was August’s now. In front of everyone else. It warmed and electrified him.

The man plunged deep and hard, making Rhys smack against the bars loudly. He panted and yelped loudly, calling to August, his throat thick with wanting. It had been too long since Rhys had had sex, even longer since he’d enjoyed it. He gripped the bars as August’s thighs slapped against him, echoing down the halls. His eyes stayed shut, letting the rest of his senses breathe August in. He ground his ass into August, letting all the pressure build inside him and out his lungs, forming around August’s name.It spurred the man on and August thrust harder and faster, pulling at Rhys’ hair, kissing his neck and biting, leaving marks and bruises. Rhys called to him lustfully. August kissed him, responding, running his hand over Rhys’ chest, toying with his neck.

Rhys, brought over the edge, gasped into August’s mouth, making sure his name was the final noise Rhys made. August fucked him relentlessly, fingers digging into Rhys’ hips until at last, August dug deep, his head tilted back, mouth open, filling Rhys up.

Rhys breathed heavily, resting on the bars, his seed splattered under him. August pulled him away from the eyes of everyone and turned the light off. He pulled Rhys close by the waist and kissed him. “Feel better?”

Smiling wide, Rhys nodded, wrapping his arms around the man’s neck, massaging it. He kissed August, revelling in the man’s touch.

Groping Rhys’ ass, August’s smirk turned secretive. “Tonight was a show for them, but next time, don’t expect it to be this fast.”

Rhys bit his lips, his eyes shining. He slipped his underwear on, but was suddenly unsure where he should go, to his bunk or not. August, already in bed, the book and clothes thrown on the top bunk, patted the mattress. “Don’t even think about not sleeping next to me.”

Heart aflutter, Rhys crawled in, snuggling against the man, not caring about shyness. August’s arm wrapped tightly around Rhys, possessive and protective. His life had been shit and still was, but he’d found a small haven. A safe place he could rest and not worry. All around him danger loomed, but for this moment he was safe. In the darkness and the chaos, he was happy. Genuinely happy.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiewithink.tumblr.com/


End file.
